Recently, with the increased use of the Internet, large databases containing resumes from individuals seeking new employment opportunities have been created. In one system, the database includes a scanned image of a person""s printed resume with some searchable terms attached to the image as an index. In another system the scanned image is stored and Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is performed on it to obtain and store searchable terms in the index. Yet another system has the individual copy text data from a resume, displayed in the word processing program in which it was prepared, e.g., Corel""s WordPerfect or Microsoft Word, into different display fields to place the resume data into the resume database. Irrespective of how the resume information is placed in the database, however, it is necessary to be able to search for and find candidates that are qualified for a particular job opening.
Typically, one or more members of a corporation""s Human Resources organization are trained in using the resume database, i.e., how to search the resume database to identify candidates who might be qualified to fill open positions. When a candidate is identified, however, the information needs to be shared with a Hiring Manager, i.e., the individual that is looking to fill an opening in the organization. Often, a corporation has specific procedures to be followed in the review/interview process. Some of these procedures are related to complying with EEOC regulations as well as related to internal record-keeping requirements. Compliance with procedure is monitored by the Human Resources department.
Usually the Hiring Manager is not trained in using the resume database because it is neither cost-effective nor efficient for this training to be provided to all potential Hiring Managers in a corporation. Thus, information from the Hiring Manager regarding a candidate that has been found in a search of the resume database generally is entered by the Human Resources organization. Entering all of this information is a heavy burden for the Human Resources organization, especially in a large corporation. Further, the potential for incorrect information to be entered into the resume database with respect to a candidate increases as more people are involved in placing the information into the database. Finally, keeping track of resumes that have been forwarded to a Hiring Manager and monitoring the Hiring Manager""s actions is a difficult process.
Training all potential Hiring Managers how to use the resume database to insert information regarding a candidate is inefficient. A Hiring Manager""s use of the resume system might be so infrequent that the training is forgotten due to non-use. In addition, because Hiring Managers would use the database infrequently, the cost of a license for each Hiring Manager may not justify its benefits.
To address the inadequacies of these known systems, a resume database system is provided so that a person who is unfamiliar with the resume database can receive resume information about a qualified candidate and is able to enter information about the candidate directly into the resume database. Whether or not the recipient, e.g., a Hiring Manager, will be allowed to add information to the resume database depends on the person, e.g., a Human Resources Recruiter, who sent the resume information to the Hiring Manager.
The resume database system also may track the activity of the Hiring Manager, relative to the received resume information, by recording this activity in the resume database. As an example, the date and time that the Hiring Manager accesses the resume information is recorded as are any comments that the Hiring Manager may enter or actions the Hiring Manager may take as to that particular candidate. Further, another user of the system can be notified of the Hiring Manager""s comments and/or actions. This tracking and recording of the activities of the Hiring Manager allows the Recruiter to identify situations where information is being forwarded but not being acted upon in a timely manner.
The Hiring Manager may be authorized only to review the resume information without adding any comments to the database. Alternatively, the Hiring Manager may be authorized to add limited amounts or types of comments to the resume database with respect to the candidate. Still further, the Hiring Manager may be authorized to review what others (within the corporation) have said about the candidate. This determination is made by the Human Resources Recruiter when the candidate is identified as possibly being qualified for a present job opening.